Embrace it with open arms
by Moreadhiel Seregdagnir
Summary: Alice is a girl now out on her own in the world. She falls through the looking glass into a curious world of cards, red flowers, and corrupted rulers. Can she and the Mad Hatter save Wonderland before the Queen of Hearts ruins it all? A/MH AU R


**Hi. I know, I bounce around a lot. Anyway, this is my little Alice in Wonderland fic..... It's loosely based upon the SyFy miniseries "Alice". Um... I came up with my own Hatter, who will be absolutely wonderful, and I came up with my own slightly dark Alice.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dude. Would I be on here if I owned Alice in Wonderland? Sadly, my inspirations belong to Lewis Carroll and the SyFy channel.**

**SUMMARY: Alice is a girl now out on her own in the world. She falls through the looking glass into a curious world of cards, red flowers, and corrupted rulers. Can she and the Mad Hatter save Wonderland before the Queen of Hearts ruins it all? A/MH AU  
**

**------  
**

"Miss Lorrell! Please stop staring out the window and pay attention!" Alice Lorrell grudgingly turned her head back towards the middle aged, sweating man towards the front of the room. He gave her a brief glare and went back to teaching the class about the boring aspects of the different battles of the past. She sighed and turned her curiously hued eyes back to the window. The blue-purple-green-ish orbs scanned the trees again, her mind wandering back to the pencil on her desk. She looked down, her black hair falling over her pale face. Her thin fingers reached down and pulled a black sketchbook out of her black backpack, moving with their own accord. Pale hands flipped open the pages until they reached a clean page. A pencil found itself in her hand and started moving in slow, smooth strokes across the page.

She was so absorbed in her work that she failed to notice the shadow falling over her desk. All she had drawn was a pair of dark cerulean eyes when a hand flashed out and grabbed her sketchbook. She looked up with a start and saw the teacher holding her book with an irritated look in his eyes.

"Miss Lorrell! Does the subject of our history bore you so much that you feel you must revert to drawing eyes?" Now you see, some of you may know the irritating feeling of when you are reading or doing something and someone interrupts you, right? Well, Alice, who had had it up to her neck with the teacher, grabbed her backpack, slung her books into it, and stood up.

"Mr. Moore, it is not the subject of history that bores me, but rather the obnoxious monotone that you use for a voice. Our history was not boring and black and white. What about the joys? What about the sorrows? What about the bloody battles that had death and many other things? The fights for liberty? What about who we are as a people? Those are the things people like about their history! Not hearing the count of deaths, the amount of wins, and the freakin' victories! They want the important things! Things we aren't likely to forget!" She stood there, staring the teacher down, breathing in and out through her nose. She snatched her sketchbook back from the teacher and hugged it to her chest."Now, sir, if you'll excuse me, I believe I actually have someplace important to be." She slung her backpack onto her shoulder and turned around. The students watched in amazement as her back retreated and the door slammed behind her.

* * *

"Bloody moron.. Does he think we all actually stay awake and listen to his voice?" Alice walked along, her feet clad in black Ugg style boots. The little sapphire, emerald and amethyst gems hanging from the boot tops bounced about with the constant movement. She walked along, her black and white checkered quarter length sleeve shirt clinging to her thin frame, a deep crimson choker from which was hanging a dark red ruby stuck tightly to her neck. Her angry grumblings continued, and she failed to notice the figure walking swiftly along behind her. She continued walking along, and only when the person was right behind her did she hear the heavy footsteps. She whirled around and saw a man with blond hair so pale it was almost white walking along behind her swiftly. He completely ignored her and almost knocked her over as he dashed past her muttering the most curious phrase.

"I'm late! I'm late I'm late I'm late!" Alice looked at the man with a mask of disbelief on her face.

"OI!" she yelled loudly to his rapidly retreating back. "Bugger." It was then that she noticed the card lying on the ground next to her boots. "Blast it all.." She picked up the card and took off running after him. Her upset grumblings continued as she ran after his very quickly retreating back. Of course, she didn't notice the giant manhole in the middle of the path she was taking, so she wound up falling in.

All she saw were bright colors and flying objects as she fell, but soon she lost consciousness as she hit the ground, which was surprisingly soft.

* * *

"Honestly, March! Sit down! You'll wear a hole in the floor!" The young man in question looked at his friend, wringing his hands nervously. He brushed his light golden-brown hair out of his emerald eyes and sat down. The young man already sitting poured him a cup of tea and gave him a weird look, his blue-purple eyes narrowing in suspicion. "March Hare, have you been drinking coffee again?" March, the young man with the slightly big ears and the nervous twitching, looked at the wall guiltily.

"N-No. I h-haven't b-b-been drinking a-any c-c-c-coffee. I-I d-don't know w-what you're talking a-a-about, H-H-Hatter." Hatter, the other young man, the one with dark brown hair peeping out from under the brim of a black and blue silken top hat, sighed.

"Bloody hell, March! You know you're not supposed to drink that stuff! You know what it does! It's worse than what happens when you have about twenty cups of tea!" Hatter's handsome face had an irritated look seemingly etched into it. March looked at him and twitched some more.

"W-W-W-Why s-s-should I l-listen to y-y-y-y-y-you, _M-M-M-Mad_ H-H-H-Hatter?" Hatter sighed and did a mental face-palm.

"Because, March, I'm naturally insane. I don't need the caffeine rush from something like that. Don't forget, I've met Insanity. She tends to rub off on you."

CRASH!

A loud crash outside made Hatter and March look up sharply. They wandered over to the window and saw a thin girl in a checkered shirt with black hair lying passed out on the ground outside. Hatter raced to the door and wrenched it open. He ran over to the girl and muttered unhappily under his breath.

"She makes a horrible lawn ornament! Who put her here?" He turned around and looked at March, who had slightly reluctantly followed him outside. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously again and pointed to the unfortunate girl. "March. Did you order a horrible lawn ornament again?" March shook his head and kept twitching. A rustling in the nearby trees made him turn back around. A thin figure dressed in purple stepped out of the trees, her hair matching her striped clothes. She looked at the girl with her yellow cat eyes and grinned a grin that made her look deranged.

"Hatter! What a nice lawn ornament! Did you just order it?" Hatter twitched slightly and broke into a wide grin, making him look equally deranged.

"No, Chessie, sadly, this ornament just fell here. I think would should take it inside and see if it's okay." Chessie, or Chesire Cat, responded with an even larger smile of her own.

"Oh! Okay. You go do that." A movement down on the ground made them look down curiously. Chessie gasped in surprise and grinned again. "Oh! It moves!!! How amazing! Only the queen gets the moving lawn ornaments!"

"What the bloody..? Where the heck am I?" The girl looked up and groaned. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Hatter, March, and Chessie all froze. The girl crawled backwards a little and stood up rubbing her arm. "Ow. That hurts." She looked over at the group of people and groaned. "OI! Can you tell me where to go from here? I've got to get back to New York." Chessie broke out of her reverie first and stepped forward.

"Hello! I'm the Chesire Cat! Chessie for short. Who're you?" The girl twitched slightly and looked in Chessie's eyes with equal determination.

"Alice. Alice Lorrell. Can you help me get back to New York?" Alice said. Chessie's grin disappeared and was replaced by a very confused expression.

"New... York? What's that? Is it in Wonderland?" Now it was Alice's turn to be confused.

"Uh.. No... It's in America." Chessie frowned and turned to Hatter.

"Hatter, where's Amerca?" Alice groaned inwardly as Hatter unfroze and walked over.

"Amerca? No clue... Maybe it's by the Queen's castle." He turned to Alice and stuck his hand out. "Hello! I'm Hatter. Mad Hatter." Alice twitched and shook his hand cautiously.

"Alice Lorrell... And the word is AMER-I-CA, arsehole! And if you don't know where it is, then I'll just be on my merry ol' way, now!" March, who had finally unfroze (and stopped twitching), walked over carefully.

"I'm March Hare!" Alice looked at him and gave a swift grin. For some reason, she found something that she liked in this curious young man.

"I'm Alice. Nice to meet you, March Hare." March grinned and waved a slender hand.

"Oh, you don't have to call me that. Just call me March." Alice nodded. March grinned again and offered his arm to Alice. "Now then, Alice. Would you care for some tea? I do believe it's tea time." Another swift grin crossed Alice's normally somewhat serious face as she nodded.

"That would be very nice, thank you." She accepted March's arm and the pair walked off to the (seemingly) small house owned by March, chatting the entire way. Chessie followed them after a minutes hesitation, but Hatter remained frozen where he was.

HATTERS POV

I stood there, watching as Chessie and March walked off with the Alice girl. My mind was teeming with thoughts of what I'd sworn I saw in the small, swift grins that crossed her face.

Kindness.

Art.

Gracefulness that belonged in another era.

And just a little hint of Insanity.

* * *

**So? Whatcha think??**

**Anyway, click the little button down below.  
You know. The green one.**

**You know you want to!!  
**


End file.
